For You
by hanakazari
Summary: Dom unexpectedly decides to ride to New Hope with Kel and Neal, despite the cold, tactlessness and bad poetry. All for a certain someone. KD, NY.


For You  
  
A/N: This is kind of a parallel fic to "The Person You Like the Best". You don't need to have read it first to read this, though I'd like you to! hint hint  
  
I'm really sorry to all the people who expected/wanted a sequel/continuation...I forgot to mention it was a one-shot. '.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
So you know now...this is a long one-shot fic.  
  
Time for the famous last words...read and review...  
  
x = italics  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat at the officer's mess hall at Steadfast, finishing the last of her breakfast. The sun had barely risen. Only a few bleary-eyed officers lounged at the long benches.  
  
Kel, however, was wide awake. She had lots of practise at rising early after all, during her page years. Besides, she had a long ride ahead of her, travelling back to New Hope with Neal. She needed a head start to keep him under control.  
  
Kel had been a little reluctant to leave her new camp, especially after Haven, but Kel knew it was better protected and prepared now. And how could she miss Raoul's wedding?  
  
Kel grinned inwardly. How fitting for Raoul and Buri, who were both commanders and both hated social functions, to hold their wedding at a fort.  
  
The sound of stumbling feet approaching and the clatter of a tray landing in front of her broke into her thoughts. Kel looked up to meet the very blue eyes of Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Like all the other officers up at this time, he looked the worse for wear. His dark hair was rumpled by sleep, and his clothes looked like they had been pulled on by someone only half awake.  
  
But it all added to his charm, thought Kel. Then she froze. I did not just think that. To distract herself from this rather disturbing thought, Kel quickly asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dom pretended to look hurt. "What, you don't want me? Fine! I guess I'll just go and sit at another table, then!" he cried dramatically, making no move to leave whatsoever.  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow and waited. Seconds ticked by. Dom spooned down porridge viciously, pretending not to notice her. After a minute passed, he finally gave up.  
  
"Oh, all right..." he conceded defeat. "With the Scanran pressures easing, General Vanget decided he didn't need so many troops here after all. So he's sending squads back to Corus." Dom continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Kel nodded mutely, fighting off disappointment. She had just arrived, and now she wouldn't get to see him for at least another six months, a very un- Yamani part of her whined.  
  
"And where is this lovely young lady off to so early in the morning?"  
  
Kel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Barely up, and already he was flirting with her. Kel didn't want to imagine what he must be like in Corus. Not that she was complaining.  
  
"Back to New Hope," she replied through a mouthful of porridge.  
  
"With Meathead?" He asked in an alarmed tone.  
  
Kel responded with a nod, her mouth full of porridge.  
  
"Why, you poor thing!" Dom looked stricken.  
  
Kel nodded again, wishing she could provide a more interesting response without seeming revealing half swallowed porridge.  
  
"With him about to get married and all..." Dom seemed to be choosing his words carefully, she noticed with interest, "I guess you'll need an assistant keeper."  
  
Kel looked at Dom, searching his face. What was he getting at? He seemed a bit uneasy, which was odd, for him. He was usually so comfortable around her.  
  
"So what about if I escort you to New Hope?"  
  
Kel was taken aback with his offer. Spend the next few days riding with Dom? It was too good to be true... "Isn't that off the road to Corus? And what about the rest of your squad?" she frowned, not wanting to seem to eager.  
  
Dom waved a hand dismissively. Kel smiled inwardly. That was more like the Dom she knew.  
  
"It's only a little off the road," he explained. "It rejoins the Conte road at a later point. I'll send the squad ahead, then catch up. It sounds like you'll need all the help you can get." He grinned.  
  
Kel's heart leapt for joy. Things had suddenly turned from being very bad to very good. "All right then," Kel consented, trying to keep her voice even and failing terribly, "I'll get Neal."  
  
Dom shook his head vigorously. "Don't trouble yourself. I'll get him. Besides, it would be more awkward for you if you stumbled upon Yuki and Neal together. I'll get him."  
  
Kel smiled at him. She hadn't thought of that. And a small, hopeful part of her couldn't help getting the feeling that he wanted to protect her...  
  
Dom stood up, stuffing the last of his loaf into his mouth. "I'll go and tell my men, then. Until later, fair lady." He twiddled his fingers in a delicate wave.  
  
Kel groaned. Even though he wasn't being serious, she could tell Neal was obviously having bad influence on him.  
  
=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=  
  
By the time Dom finally managed to drag Neal away from Yuki, the sun had risen. He hurried across the yard, not wanting to be late. To his surprise, however, he found his both his mare and Neal's already saddled and ready to go.  
  
Confused, he swung into the saddle, only to meet Kel's hazel eyes. Dom looked questioningly at her. Kel shrugged uneasily. "Well, you were taking a while, so I decided I might as well..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Aww, how sweet, Dom thought inwardly. He smiled at her. "Thanks, Kel."  
  
She shrugged again, embarrassed, then turned and rode Hoshi out the gate. She's so cute, Dom thought, grinning. Then he mentally slapped himself. Stop it, he ordered himself. He didn't like her that way, he told himself. Besides, Kel would never think of him that way. Not the Lady Knight herself.  
  
A sound behind him made him turn. Neal had finally hauled himself onto Magewhisper and was glaring at him. Probably still grumpy over Yuki, he decided. Dom smiled amiably back, then signalled to the watchman to close the gate.  
  
Neal rode up beside him. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked sourly. "I thought you were meant to be riding back to Corus."  
  
"I decided that Kel needed an assistant keeper," Dom replied, studying the position of his reins intently.  
  
Neal glared at him. "Sure," he said dryly. "I seem to recall a certain sergeant complaining about getting so chapped in the north," he added a moment later. "What made you change your mind, hmm?" he asked sagely. "Or shall I say, who?" he said, his face alight in sudden comprehension, his misery forgotten.  
  
"Meathead," Dom hissed, glancing uneasily at Kel, "Shut up."  
  
He continued to babble on, oblivious to the murderous look that was growing on Dom's face. "You wouldn't have left a nice cosy bed in Corus for me, would you? So that means you're staying in the cold north for Kel. Aww, how sweet!" he grinned, then began to chant childishly at the top of his voice.  
  
"Dom likes Ke-el, Dom likes Ke-el... " At that moment, Dom felt like throwing something at Neal. Several, heavy somethings. He glanced to look at Kel, alarmed. She turned to look at Dom quizzically. He smiled at her. "I told you you'd need help!" he quickly joked. Kel turned forward again, but not before Dom caught the look of disappointment on her face. His mood lifted slightly.  
  
Still, he thought reflectively, I couldn't let my cousin get away without punishment, could I? Dom sidled his horse closer to Neal and settled for a painful noogie.  
  
=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=  
  
An hour later, a glowering Neal rode up next to Kel, still rubbing his neck. Dom rode a short way ahead, whistling cheerfully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kel asked.  
  
"Dom -- " Neal began, before the said person turned to glare at him meaningfully, "Nothing."  
  
Kel, her curiosity now thoroughly aroused, prodded him. "What is it?"  
  
Neal searched his brain desperately for a change of topic. Dom would murder him on the spot if he told her. Besides, he decided, it was more romantic if he told her himself. This thought reminded him of Yuki. Perfect! Neal thought.  
  
"Actually, I trying to think of a poem for Yuki," Neal began confidently. "Since I'm not too sure about Yamani poetry, would you listen and tell me what you think?"  
  
Kel began to slowly edge Hoshi away from Neal, but it was too late.  
  
Neal cleared his throat dramatically, then began to recite.  
  
"Delicate eyebrows  
  
Proudly arched like a mountain  
  
Black as deepest night."  
  
Kel groaned inwardly. His Yamani poetry was no better than his Tortallan. Still, she tried to fulfil her duty as his best friend. She smiled and attempted to offer an encouraging smile.  
  
This prompted Neal to start reciting another poem.  
  
Four and a half poems later, Kel's Yamani composure finally cracked. Interrupting him mid-poem, Kel snapped "Enough!"  
  
Neal thankfully stopped reciting to stare at her in surprise. Taking the opportunity, Kel reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a small black marble. "Does this look a little familiar to you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Neal's mouth popped open. "How did you get that?" he demanded, his face turning crimson.  
  
Kel smirked. "That doesn't matter. But if you don't shut up now, Meathead, I'll see if there's a way to have this played at the soldier's mess at New Hope."  
  
Noting the subdued Neal with no small satisfaction, she replaced the marble in its pouch. It was a recording of Neal singing in the bath, which Dom had played to Yuki several months before. He had given it to her while they were in Corus for Roald and Shinko's wedding.  
  
Kel caught Dom's wink at her. She grinned back. She had known it would come in handy.  
  
=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=  
  
Neal rode a short way behind Kel and Dom, sulking. How did she get that recording anyway? he wondered angrily. He had searched nearly the entire palace for the blasted thing.  
  
Scowling, Neal's gaze fell onto Kel's saddlebags. What other possible blackmail material did she have in there? he wondered.  
  
Neal contemplated stealing her saddlebags for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth the risk. Kel might be busy flirting with Dom at the moment, but she was carrying her glaive rather close to her and he didn't fancy getting a finger lopped off by accident. He wasn't sure he could replace it.  
  
Neal sighed dramatically. He was feeling rather lonely, and said so loudly and rather pointedly. As he half-expected, he was ignored completely.  
  
Neal's thoughts returned to that morning's conversation. It was something he would definitely pester his cousin about in the future. Still, he knew he shouldn't be surprised. He'd always known that Dom had a soft spot for Kel, but he didn't realise it was...that way. This was certainly something to tell Yuki.  
  
Reminded of his lady love, Neal sighed forlornly. He wouldn't see her again until their wedding, which was months away. She had told him that if he hadn't improved his poetry by then, she'd cancel the wedding. Neal thought she was joking. Hopefully. Neal rummaged in his head for a starting word for a new haiku.  
  
"Trees of love-"  
  
Finally, Kel and Dom glanced back at him. Neal grinned. Finally, they were beginning to appreciate his beautiful poetry! He opened his mouth to continue, but was rudely interrupted by Kel.  
  
"Do you hear something, Dom?" she asked loudly.  
  
Dom shook his head, grinning wickedly. "Not at all, Lady Knight," he replied.  
  
The two rode off ahead, the sounds of their pointed conversation gradually fading.  
  
Neal pouted. He hadn't even finished his haiku. The world was so cruel.  
  
=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=  
  
Kel gazed up at the flapping banners of New Hope and sighed, half relieved, half disappointed. She was finally rid of Neal's appalling poetry, but at the cost of Dom's presence. Still, she supposed that she should be grateful for the little extra time she had got with him today.  
  
Kel dismounted Hoshi with a thump, wincing after hours in the saddle. Neal and Dom followed suit.  
  
"I guess it's goodbye then." Dom tried to sound cheerful. Kel knew that even though he hid it well, he was worried for his cousin.  
  
"Thank Mithros," muttered Neal under his breath.  
  
Dom grabbed Neal in a playful headlock and tousled his hair good-naturedly. The two cousins tussled for a while, under Kel's watchful eye.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Meathead," Dom grinned, releasing him at last.  
  
Neal sniffed at him, then stalked into New Hope, leaving Kel and Dom alone.  
  
The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a while, both trying not to look at the other. Finally, Kel spoke. "Well, thanks for escorting us here, Dom" she said. "You made a good assistant keeper."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Dom smiled. "That's not the reason I came, though," he added, more seriously.  
  
Kel stared at him, utterly confused. "Then why did you come?" Surely he didn't mean...  
  
Dom grinned at Kel as he bent down to kiss her. "For you, of course."  
  
=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=  
  
A:N: Woot! Another fic done! We were doing poetry in English '. I made those haiku up on the spot, so don't kill me! Review, please! 


End file.
